The present disclosure relates generally to electronic message management systems and services and in particular to managing drafts of electronic documents across client devices.
In recent years, electronic messaging services have increased in popularity. Email, for example, has become a vital tool for communication. Users can regularly manage their email across many different devices during a given day. While drafting an email, a user can be interrupted and as a result, may wish to continue updating the draft later possibly using a different device. In some cases, a draft may be modified several times using different devices throughout the day. As a draft is revised, a different version of a draft may reside on each device used to revise a draft. The draft of a message may be tied to a messaging account (e.g., an email account) and may be managed in association with other related messages. However, due to issues such as those involving connectivity, a device that has the current draft may be unable to synchronize that draft with an email message service. Later when the device regains connectivity, synchronization with a messaging service can occur such that the current draft stored on the device may inadvertently be replaced by a previously revised draft from a different device, causing a user to lose his current draft. Client devices and email message services may be conflicted and lacking sophistication to detect and handle such conflicts. Better techniques for managing drafts of electronic documents, such as a message, are therefore desirable.